Too Bad
by synstropezia
Summary: Rasa cinta, bersalahnya dan keraguannya terlalu membingungkan Chuuya sampai ia gagal menerima apa pun. #skkangstwk2k19


**Too Bad**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gagal angst, cacat, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutsertakan pada "soukoku angst week 2019".**

* * *

**Day 3: Hallucination/Illusion**

* * *

Hujan melarutkan garis-garis jalan dalam sepi tak berujung. Membasahi atap rumah dengan rindang tangisannya. Lantas berkabung untuk para nisan yang lekang dari waktu -mengenali nama-nama itu sebagai kepergian, yang berhenti dijemput oleh kepulangan sesaat.

Mungkin, warna surga juga kelabu kalau langit tengah hujan. Atau bisa jadi, cuaca dan musim di sana menyerupai bumi. Nakahara Chuuya mendadak memikirkannya dalam kosong tatapannya. Eksekutif muda itu baru hadir di pemakaman Yokohama, usai melaporkan misi kepada Bos Mori. Sedikit terlambat dari kunjungan sebelumnya, meski ia lebih memedulikan nama di batu nisan yang selalu sama sejak setahun lalu.

"Hey. Apa akhirnya kau dikeluarkan dari surga?" Pertanyaan monoton itu diperdengarkan kembali. Hujan kian deras begitupun angin yang meniupkan segala rupa benda.

"Kalau kau di neraka, kenapa tidak mengunjungiku saja? Mumpung di sini hujan."

"Tetapi kurasa jangan. Kau sudah bahagia bersama **orang itu**, bukan?

Napas yang beku berpecahan di udara. Chuuya menghentikan kalimatnya membiarkan percakapan mengambang di garis-garis waktu. Ia membenci hening yang membosankan, bikin jengkel dan memuakkan ini. Berharap suara pemuda itu hadir sekali saja, untuk memarahinya yang tempo lalu menandang nisan. Mau menyapa dengan nada menjengkelkan, atau menertawainya yang diam-diam meredam tangis pun bukan masalah.

Chuuya hanya sebal karena satu tahunnya berlalu sunyi. Sementara rindu miliknya begitu rewel menginginkan peluk dari pencarian yang selalu kecolongan.

"Kalau kau bisa bahagia. Kapan giliranku?" Payung hitamnya dimajukan sedikit. Nisan itu kini terlindungi sementara tubuhnya perlahan basah.

"Apa Chuuya memayungiku karena kamu bisa bahagia setelahnya?" Biru lautnya menoleh ke arah nisan yang diduduki seseorang. Wajah itu tersenyum idiot dalam lindungan payung hitam yang kokoh.

"Huh?"

"Huh juga~"

"Hah?!"

"Hahhh juga~" ulangnya sembari melambaikan tangan pada Chuuya. Eksekutif muda itu menghela napas atas kedatangan yang mengejutkannya.

Berharap pun, Chuuya tidak benar-benar ingin permohonannya dikabulkan. Ia hanya bercanda biar kelihatan mengenang, dan seperti sosok yang kehilangan agar menyerupai manusia.

"Jadi kau benar-benar dikeluarkan dari surga?"

"Surga dan neraka bukan urusan mereka yang masih hidup. Lebih baik Chuuya pikirkan besok mau menikah dengan siapa."

"Menurutmu aku berhak?"

"Nanti cari yang tinggi. Kasihan anakmu entar pendek. Hitung-hitung memperbaiki keturunan."

"Apa menurutmu aku pantas?"

"Kalau bisa jangan terlalu cantik. Nanti aku cemburu. Biasa-biasa saja tetapi baik, terus ...", "APA AKU BOLEH MENGOBROL DENGANMU SETELAH SEMUA INI?!"

_Apa kau boleh tiba-tiba berceloteh seriang itu tanpa memikirkanku_?

Bentakan tersebut mendatangkan diam yang canggung. Sosok itu hendak meraih dagu Chuuya, bila yang bersangkutan tidak menepis ulurannya. Pandangan mereka mengadukan malam yang terlahir pada netra masing-masing–malam tanpa bintang karena sejatinya, mereka adalah sepaket rasa sepi yang dijodohkan oleh kegelapan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya."

"Apa kau tidak ingat yang telah kulakukan padamu setahun lalu, Dazai?" Kartu AS dibuka secara gamblang. Pemuda yang dipanggil Dazai tampak mengingat-ingat dengan tangan menopang dagu.

"Setahun lalu kita bertemu di jembatan. Makan kue bareng. Jalan-jalan. Aku mengajakmu ke makam Odasaku sekitar sore hari dan ..."

_PROK! PROK! PROK!_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chuuya~ Kita terakhir bertemu setahun lalu, di tanggal dua puluh sembilan April. Kalau cuacanya buruk begini, memang kurang pas jika meniup balon. Apa kamu masih menyimpan boneka dariku?

"Kau mati di tanganku, Dazai. Aku berhasil membunuhmu sesuai harapanku. Berhenti main-main." Tangan Chuuya gemetar merasai sensasi itu. Teringat bagaimana pisaunya mengembalikan sosok yang membawa masa lalu, dan separuh masa depannya ke pangkuan semesta.

"Tentu aku ingat. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Meski dibandingkan membunuh ... lebih seperti memaksa Chuuya."

"Kenapa kau masih mengunjungiku setelah semua berakhir begini?"

"Siapa juga yang mengunjungimu?" Kepala cokelatnya dimiringkan heran. Chuuya membalas gestur bodoh Dazai dengan kegarangan yang rapuh.

"Jelas-jelas kau menemui dan mengajakku mengobrol seperti sekarang! Jangan mengelak, idiot sialan."

"Kamu berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri, Chuuya. **Rasa bersalahmu setelah membunuhku setahun lalu**."

_DEG!_

Rasa bersalah, huh ...? Bagaimana mungkin Dazai mengatakan hal sekonyol itu dengan santai? Apa si idiot berpikir Chuuya seketika percaya? Sadar bahwa impiannya mengkhianati mata yang enggan membohongi tangis? Menyaksikan tatapan itu memberanikan diri menghancurkan ketidakpahaman Chuuya. Gelengannya akan terasa salah bagaimanapun ia menukar kiri dengan kanan atau kebalikannya.

"Jika benar begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Cara bertanyanya membosankan dan terlalu separuh hati. Chuuya tahu betul maksud Dazai. Paham karena di panggung inilah, ia si pengelak yang piawai dalam melakoni kepalsuannya.

"Bagaimana caramu memahamiku, Chuuya? Itulah yang akan menjadi jawabanmu." Semua serba teduh ketika Dazai mendalami matanya. Menemui Chuuya dengan kebaikan untuk membenamkan resah yang melulu melelahkan.

"Orang biasa sepertiku mustahil memahami idiot yang maunya tidak jelas. Lalu pertanyaanmu tadi ... aku tidak tahu apa memayungimu bisa membuatku bahagia." Bahkan di detik ini, Chuuya mempertanyakan tindakannya yang asing. Terhan-heran mengapa semudah itu ia mengulurkan payung.

Pesimisme tersebut adalah seribu persen ketepatan, karena Chuuya akan pulang ke halaman pertama walau zaman tiba di 2100, dan angka hafalannya terbenam di matematika senja. Menjatuhkan kesimpulan tersebut seperti; Dazai bukanlah ambiguitas yang ingin dicari dan ditemukan, selain dipertemukan dengan kehilangan yang bisa meleburkannya dari kefanaan raga, jiwa maupun bumi yang secara idiom menjadi ibu dari penciptaan pribadinya.

"Setidaknya Chuuya lebih manusia dariku. Manusia yang betulan manusia, karena memahami manusia bukan sebagai alat. Aku sebenarnya memanfaatkanmu, lho, agar _mimpi burukku _berakhir."

"Bagiku Chuuya adalah manusia yang sukses dari segi kemanusiaan. Kadang aku iri padamu tahu." Dazai yang tulus sangatlah menakutkan. Caranya tersenyum terlalu menyakiti Chuuya yang melupai penyesalan sebagai identitas barunya.

"Berhenti bicara, Dazai. Pujianmu hanya menyakitiku." Wajahnya menceritakan luka yang pucat dengan perasaan nanar. Pemuda jangkung itu seakan paham, dan menggenggam tangan Chuuya yang membawa payung.

"Jawabannya sudah jelas berarti."

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu." Lebih tepatnya Chuuya ingin berpura-pura bodoh. Menghendaki akhir yang tahu-tahu berlalu tanpa membekaskan apa pun.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk melupakanku."

"Lupa katamu ...? BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MELUPAKAN MANTAN REKAN DAN ... DAN ... dan ..." _Seseorang yang kucintai tanpa pernah kuakui_! Mengatakannya bahkan lebih mengerikan, sehingga Chuuya memilih diejek sifat pengecutnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sehingga memintamu melakukannya. Dan sebelum hujan reda, aku harus mengakui sesuatu padamu."

"Apa lagi yang mau kau akui?"

"Perasaanku, Chuuya. Bukankah hal itu yang paling kamu pertanyakan dariku?" Atas undangan gerimis Dazai beranjak. Mengecup kening Chuuya untuk mendatangkan lain pelangi, karena dirinya bukanlah warna-warni seindah itu.

"Chuuya adalah seseorang yang kuinginkan untuk mencari, menemui dan mempertemukanku dengan kehilangan yang hanya berasal darimu. Jika orang lain yang melakukannya, aku ingin hidup sekali lagi agar menjumpai dan diakhiri olehmu."

"Kau mirip seperti monster saat mengatakannya." _Aku semakin takut untuk kehilanganmu lagi, idiot_.

"Dan monster tampan ini mengajakmu janji jari kelingking."

Penuh pengharapan Dazai menyodorkan permohonannya. Mendoakan gerimis agar tidak cepat-cepat pulang, karena pemuda itu belum bisa menghadiahkan pelangi dari senyumannya. Chuuya sengaja ingkar demi ego. Setengah hati menyaksikan Dazai pergi bersama hujan, dan langit kelabu yang digantikan cemerlangnya jingga bernama senja. Idiot itu bahkan sabar walau ditolak. Tidak pula tersenyum atau membenci lewat seringai.

Ambiguitas paling sinting yang kian menyesatkan Chuuya dalam teka-teki perasaannya.

"Seharusnya kau marah dengan mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' padaku." Karena jika demikian, Chuuya bisa membuang pita merah di saku celananya–simbol yang mempertahankan mereka untuk menjadi 'kita' yang adalah teman, dan selalu ingin mengobrol sekecil apa pun masa depan.

Pertemuan mereka berakhir semudah itu, dan mengawali langkah yang sulit bagi Chuuya untuk menerima, bahwa pengakuan Dazai hanyalah ilusi–semata-mata merangkum perasaan tak berbalasnya, karena memang Dazai mencintai manusia lain di belahan langit berbeda.

"Berarti aku tidak boleh melupakanmu, ya. Lain waktu berterima kasihlah, karena diriku memilih egois." Janji mereka batal. Air matanya menjadi betul karena tahu arah berlabuh–nama itu tetaplah ada, karena Dazai Osamu hanya satu begitupun cintanya.

"Ternyata sedalam ini aku mencintaimu, idiot sialan! Kau benar-benar menjebakku." Tendangannya diarahkan pada nisan. Chuuya meraup tanah merah dengan rakus, dan dilemparkan mengotori batu pendiam yang menyedihkan itu.

"Jika kau dikeluarkan lagi dari neraka, temui aku. Wajahmu pasti kutinju di pertemuan kita selanjutnya! Kau pasti tidak ingin dihajar olehku yang sekarang ragu-ragu, bukan?"

"Sekarang aku memang bingung apa dengan melupakanmu aku bisa bahagia atau tidak. Tetapi nanti ... lihat saja! Kau pasti kubuat tidak bisa berkata-kata."

"Atau begini saja, bagaimana jika kubuktikan padamu aku bisa bahagia tanpa melupakanmu? Tiba-tiba memintaku begitu sama saja membiarkanku terus menjadi pengecut."

"Oh. Jangan-jangan kau berpikir aku tidak bisa melakukanya, ya? Umurku sekarang dua puluh lima tahun, lebih tua darimu yang sudah mati! Punya pengalaman lebih banyak dua tahun! Daripada mengakui perasaan palsumu, katakanlah dengan mulut busukmu aku lebih hebat sekarang."

"Memangnya kenapa jika tinggiku tidak bertambah? Kau pikir dirimu lebih dewasa dariku? Apa kau mengira aku selalu kekanak-kanakan? Manusia bisa berubah, Dazai. Hal itulah yang kau gagal pahami sehingga dengan enaknya, bisa mengatakan aku lebih manusia darimu."

"Lagi pula aku punya Mori-_san_, Akutagawa , Gin, Elise, Ane-_san_, Higuchi, mereka semua bisa membantuku."

_Tetapi kurang lengkap tanpamu. Apa aku bisa menemukan penggantinya?_

"Sepertinya minta tolong pada bawahanmu itu tidak buruk. Siapa namanya? Nakajima Atsushi, ya? Dia terlihat sangat baik."

_Atau lebih tepatnya, anak buah sialanmu akan tersenyum merendahkanku karena tahu, sebesar ini rasa kehilanganku tentangmu._

"Ah. Benar juga. Odasaku pasti kecewa padamu. Dia tidak menolongmu sehingga kau memilih menemuiku, kan? Sebenarnya kau mengharapkan belas kasih dariku, tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya."

"Menyedihkan sekali. Itulah karmamu karena selalu merendahkanku."

_Apa Chuuya memayungiku karena kamu bisa bahagia setelahnya?_

_DEG!_

_Kamu berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri, Chuuya. __Rasa bersalahmu setelah membunuhku setahun lalu._

"Tahun depan kutemui lagi. Persiapkan dirimu." Usai terpuaskan punggungnya berbalik. Selain pulang dan beristirahat di kasur, ia berhenti menginginkan rupa-rupa harap yang rakus.

Sepulang dari makam, Chuuya menangisi kebingungannya ini di mana rasa melupakan tuju sampai menggilakan air mata –bahwa ia menolak sadar, jika Dazai yang mengakuinya sekadar delusi.

Tamat.

A/N: Well, aku ga yakin apa fic ini selesai dengan baik atau ga. Karena jujur aja, ide yang kudapet dadakan ini terasa enggak sreg sewaktu diketik ke word (terus author-nya males re-make dan cari ide baru, jadilah diperbaikin dikit sampai akhirnya jadi yang kayak kalian baca)

Intinya sih chuuya di sini enggak tau harus melakukan apa terhadap perasaan cintanya. Apa impiannya yang terwujud karena membunuh dazai itu benar/salah. Apa dia bakal bahagia kalo ngelupain dazai. Dia enggak ngerti lagi sampai ngeracau, jadi gila sendiri dan berakhir enggak menerima kenyataan manapun (padahal dazai yang dia ajak ngobrol di makam emang tercipta dari rasa bersalahnya dia, cuma ilusi)

Thx banget buat kalian yang udah review, fav/follow ataupun sekedar baca. Aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan~ dan mohon kritik sama saran juga biar fanfic ke depan bisa makin baik. Akhir kata sampai ketemu besok di fic soukoku day 4.


End file.
